1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carbon monoxide sensing devices and, more particularly, to carbon monoxide sensing system for motor vehicles
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following patents disclose a method and apparatus for remote measurement of exhaust gas:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,267* issued in the name of Jack et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,975* issued in the name of Jack et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,366* issued in the name of Jack et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,367* issued in the name of DiDomenico et al; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,095* issued in the name of Swanson, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,703** issued in the name of James et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,397** issued in the name of Shelef et al.; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,206** issued in the name of Haas.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,150* issued in the name of Fleury et al. describes a carbon monoxide sensor and processor with an audible and visual alarm.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,756* issued in the name of Margulies discloses a carbon monoxide detection system for motor vehicles.
Also, the following patents describe a carbon monoxide detector and deactivating mechanism for engines:
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that allows for the use of vehicle carbon monoxide sensors that interlock with various conventional elements of the vehicle.